Stronger Than You Think
by dreamfar101
Summary: Taki Mizuki's clan was murdered just like the Uchiha clan, on the same night, by her older brother. But Itachi Uchiha gave her a weird marking, giving her special abilities. Can she figure out how to control these new found powers while finding new love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my names Taki Mizuki! I'm 13 years old, I have golden brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin. I can be extremely hyper, but can also be very cold. My best friend is Naruto Uzumaki everyone hated him for some reason but I befriended him, we've been best friends ever since. I live alone in my apartment, my parents were killed by my older brother Zane Mizuki.

He killed our whole clan just like Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. We got along pretty well which made his fan girls extremely angry but were too afraid to confront me. Sasuke was like an older brother he hated my fan boys.

Well lets get started with my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

My alarm clock went off. I hit the off button and sleepily looked up at the time. 6:30 a.m. I sat up and stretched,

"Time to get ready" I mumbled to myself.

I got up and walked over to my closet and got my ninja outfit on. It was a dark blue tank top belly shirt with my clans symbol on the back with black shorts that went down 2 inches from my knees and my blue ninja ankle sandals. I walked into my kitchen and cooked up some ramen, I heard my door open. I quickly turned and saw a boy with blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, 3 whiskers on each side of his cheeks, and a big goofy grin on his face.

"Mourning Naruto" I smiled at him,

He was wearing his ninja outfit an orange jumpsuit with the same blue ankle ninja sandals on. He rushed in and sat at my table, I silently laughed and put out 2 bowls for Naruto and I. I filled them with ramen and set them down, we gobbled them down and head out for the Ninja Academy.

"Opps I forgot" I ran back into my kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" Naruto asked "oh this is for Sasuke" I looked kindly at the paper bag,

Sasuke's face flashed in my mind, he only smiled around me.

"What!" Naruto asked

"It's just his lunch Naruto calm down" I smiled at him,

We raced towards the Academy. When we entered our class room, Iruka-sensei wasn't here so we were early. As I walked to my seat between Sasuke and Naruto every boys eyes were hearts. I saw Sasuke walk over to me as my fan boys were about to charge over to me. He glared evilly at them and they retreated back to their seats, Sasuke grabbed my hand and dragged me to my seat. Sasuke always looked after me, I found him after the Uchiha clan was slaughtered. He would protect me and I would cook him dinner, lunch etc. I would also keep the fan girls at bay.

I sat down with Sasuke on my left and Naruto on my right. I had a slight crush on Sasuke.

"Hey!" a girly voice shouted,

I looked up and saw a girl with green eyes and pink long hair. Sakura Haruno. I sighed miserably

"What?" I growled

"You're in my seat" she snarled

"I don't see your name on it" I snarled back.

"Yea well your sitting next to my Sasuke" she looked dreamily at him,

I stood up and glared coldly down at her.

"Get lost billboard brow!" I snarled she walked slowly away and sat behind Naruto instead.

I smirked and sat back down,

"Nice" Sasuke smirked as well.

"Good morning class" Iruka-sensei came in

"Today is the day you become ninja's" he said Iruka-sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

We each took turns making a clone of Iruka, when they called Naruto he did some hand signs and transformed into a naked teenage girl with long blonde hair in pony tails and the same 3 whiskers on each side of her cheeks. When Naruto transformed back Iruka-sensei's nose was bleeding and I was laughing my heart out.

"Well Taki if you thing that's so funny come down and make some clones for me here" Iruka-sensei called me out.

I groaned and walked to the front of the class,

"How many should I make?'' I asked,

"As many as you can" Iruka-sensei confirmed.

I made some hand signs and filled the whole room with clones of me, I could've made more but the there wasn't enough room. Iruka-sensei was speechless,

"I'll be back" he left and the class immediately started talking.

"Great…job…Taki" a small voice said to me,

I looked over to my friend Hinata Hyuuga, a shy girl with short blue hair and pale grey eyes. I ruffled her hair "thank you" and walked back to my seat, Naruto was on our table glaring down at Sasuke who was glaring up at him.

"Get off of there, Naruto or something bad is going to happen" I warned,

A boy knocked into Naruto and he and Sasuke smacked lips. They ended it, and started to gag, I burst into laughter.

"NARUTO!" Sakura and the other fan girls were ready to beat Naruto into a pulp.

I grabbed Naruto, focused my chakra to my feet like my parents taught me to do before they died and ran onto the roof.

"Where'd he go?" Sakura looked around,

"Hey billboard brow" I looked down at her and giggled as she and the other fan girls looked up at me in surprise and amazement.

"Taki be careful!" my friend Ino Yamakisha yelled,

She had long blonde hair in a ponytail with pale blue eyes.

"I will Ino''. I released my chakra and landed swiftly on the ground.

"Alright not one of you better not touch Naruto!" I warned and they backed down.

Iruka-sensei came back in and dismissed us,

"Taki may I speak with you" Iruka-sensei told me.

I nodded and stayed behind,

"I understand that your clan and parents were killed" I nodded

"Do you know where you got this amount of chakra?"

"My parents taught me before they died" I said

"They said I was special",

"Good" he sighed with relief.

"Alright here" he handed me a forehead protector

"You pass" he smiled,

I grinned and put it on my forehead, I put it the way Sasuke has his. Everyone else had gotten their's except for one person.

Naruto...


	4. Chapter 4

I bowed and left the room and ran to find Naruto, then I realized that I forgot to give Sasuke his lunch. I went to go find Sasuke, I found him in the training grounds of course. He noticed me and stopped,

"What do you want?" he asked coldly,

I was stunned he was never cold to me.

"I just wanted to give you this" I said and put the bag down,

I turned and walked away to find Naruto. I found him swinging on his swing we played on when we were little.

"Hey you alright?" I asked, he looked up at me,

"No I didn't pass!" he shouted frustrated, he looked up at my forehead protector,

"Congratulations" he muttered.

I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Don't worry" I said soothingly

"Let's go talk to Iruka-sensei" I let go of Naruto, grabbed his hand and ran towards the Academy.

It was getting dark out and we were now walking when we ran into Mizuki-sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

Irukas P.O.V

I was sitting in Ichihara's ramen shop.

"Hey there Iruka" Mizuki came in he looked serious,

"There's something urgent I need to tell you" he said sternly.

I looked over at him

"Yea what is it?'' I asked

"Naruto and Taki have stolen the sacred scroll" he said firmly.

I shot up from my seat and did hand signs, I transported to the forest and saw Taki and Naruto sitting on the ground looking at the scroll.

"TAKI NARUTO!" I yelled they froze and looked up at me.


	6. Chapter 6

My P.O.V

We were looking at the sacred scroll Mizuki-sensei told us that would help Naruto pass and become a ninja, when we heard something awful.

"TAKI NARUTO!" a voice yelled,

We turned and saw Iruka-sensei glaring down at us.

"Umm hey Iruka-sensei" I laughed nervously as me and Naruto slowly stood up and backed away.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" he shouted pointing to the scroll,

"Mizuki-sensei said that it would help Naruto become a ninja" I stuttered.

He froze his eyes widened

"Miz-Mizuki?'' he stuttered.

We heard clapping and turned to see Mizuki-sensei,

"Bravo, bravo" he laughed and took a step towards Naruto.

"Now hand me the scroll" he stuck out his hand,

"No Naruto don't do it" Iruka said

"Give it to me"

"Don't listen to him, he just wants it to destroy you" Mizuki laughed

"Don't listen to him" Iruka ordered.

"He hates you because…"

"Shut up Mizuki!" Iruka shouted,

"You Naruto have the Nine Tailed Fox inside you!" Mizuki laughed

"The beast that killed Iruka's parents and almost destroyed Kohana" Mizuki looked at me

"And you dear Taki have inside you The Eight Tailed Wolf" he smiled evilly at me

"The beast that tried to destroy Kohana as well"

I was frozen tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Now hand me the scroll" Naruto looked at Iruka

"Is it true?" he asked weakly

"Naruto"

"Is it true about me and Taki!" Naruto shouted

"Yes" Iruka whispered.

Naruto started walking towards Mizuki when I threw a kunai in his way

"Wait" I stared angrily at Mizuki

"I don't trust him" I said and held out another kunai and got into fighting position.

"If you don't give me that scroll right now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" Mizuki said evilly and pulled out a giant shuriken.

"Iruka-sensei was right!" Naruto shouted and gave Iruka the scroll,

"So be it" Mizuki threw the giant shuriken at Naruto.

"Naruto!"

I ran to protect Naruto but I didn't feel any pain, I looked up to see Iruka-sensei in front of us with the shuriken in his back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why sensei?" Naruto asked

"Because you're my students I can't just let you die" Iruka fell to the ground,

Naruto and I glared furiously at Mizuki

"Don't hurt our sensei!" we shouted in unison and charged Mizuki.

We both made hand signs and hundreds of Narutos and hundreds of me appeared and we all started fighting on Mizuki. After a while Mizuki was pretty beat up and our clones disappeared into smoke.

"Nice job" Iruka-sensei stood up, the shuriken out of his back; he walked over to us.

"Close your eyes Naruto I have a surprise for you" Iruka looked over at me

"You too Taki'' we closed our eyes.

I heard a click and felt something being placed in my hand

"Okay open" Iruka whispered.

We opened our eyes and saw that Iruka was nowhere in sight, Naruto cheered and I looked over at him, he had a forehead protector on his forehead. I hugged Naruto

"Alright Naruto I told you not to lose hope" I cheered.

I looked down and in my hand was a silver katana as long as my elbow to my finger tips. The handle was black and had markings on them.

On my back was the holder, I slid the katana in its holder and looked around for Iruka-sensei. I saw leaves in a tree rustle, I went over to the tree.

"Taki what are you doing?'' Naruto asked,

I balled up my fist and punched the tree. Iruka-sensei fell out of the tree,

"Ha forgot that you were the strongest in my class" he scratched the back of his head and stood up, but we tackled him in a bear hug.

We all laughed and we left to go home, I said goodnight to Naruto and walked into my apartment. I yawned and flopped on my bed and curled up in the sheets and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_It was raining dead bodies of my clan everywhere, I was 6 my hair was short, I was wearing dark blue short sleeve shirt and black shorts. I ran to my house, trying to see if my older brother Zane and my parents were alright. I slid the door open and walked through the kitchen _

_"Mama?" I walked through the hall _

_"Papa?" _

_"Zane?" _

_I reached my room and when I opened the door I saw something that wouldn't be erased from my head. My parents were on the ground blood surrounding them, my mamas dark shiny blue hair was covered in blood, papas brown shoulder length hair was soaked in blood it almost looked red. "Mama, Papa?" I walked closer and I heard evil laughter. I looked up and saw a man who was about 15 with black hair that went down to his chin, gold eyes, fair skin with splatters of blood. He was wearing the same exact thing as me but he had a forehead protector on his forehead that had my clans symbol on it but there was a scratch in it. That man was my older brother who I held dearly to my heart. Zane Mizuki. _

_"Why?" I sobbed Zane laughed _

_"It was the only way our clan was weak" he spat at my parents dead bodies. _

_I glared up at my brother, _

_"Disgraceful, pitiful" he continued _

_"SHUT UP!" I roared at him my fists clenched at my sides. _

_"I HATE YOU!" I shouted _

_"Yes use that hate let it consume you" Zane laughed, _

_"Train, become stronger then come find me and try to kill me" he laughed more. _

_I was furious, my parents blood swirled around me, my hair flowed rapidly, my eyes were burning, my whole skin was on fire. My parents blood cleared and turned into glimmering water. _

_"Why wait" I snarled and flunk out my hands and a blast of wind rushed at Zane. _

_"Why not kill you now" I roared, _

_The wind got closer but as it was about to hit him a man blocked it. The man was wearing a Uchiha outfit with a Kohana forehead protector on his forehead with a scratch in it as well. The man had black hair that was tied back but his bangs were hanging out. _

_"Looks like we under estimated her" the man said _

_"Itachi what are you going to do?'' Zane asked. _

_Itachi Uchiha murdered the whole Uchiha clan a few days ago. Itachi closed his eyes and faced me, my hair stopped flowing, the water turned back to blood and it was all over me. My skin and eyes stopped burning and I was helpless. I looked at Itachi, he did unfamiliar hand signs _

_"Mangekyro" he mumbled then opened his eyes and his eyes were now crimson red. _

_I couldn't look away I was caught in his trap, everything around me went blood red, I was black, Itachi was glowing black like a shadow as well but his eyes were red and staring at me. I saw 2 people, my parents. They were smiling at me then their blood splattered everywhere and fell over dead. I screamed and Itachi smiled in pleasure as the scene played over and over again, it felt like 4 days but he finally released Mangekyro and everything went back to the way it was. My parents and my clan were still dead, the back of my neck was burning and I realized that Itachi was above me with his hand on my neck where it was burning. I looked weakly up at him, he bent down and whispered _

_"Something to remember me by" in my ear, his hand glowed black and it shocked my neck. I yelled out in pain and fell over, _

_"Let's go" _

_Itachi and Zane left leaving me to cry all alone._


	9. Chapter 9

I screamed and shot up in bed, the tattoo Itachi gave me was burning. My hand flew up to it,

"I won't be consumed by revenge" I whispered.

I got up, got dressed and made ramen. I looked at the door as I finished my ramen

"Naruto should've burst through my door as usual" I thought then looked at the time 7:00 a.m.

I was late we get our teams today. I did some hand signs that just popped up in my head and I transported to the class room. Everyone gasped as they saw me appear out of thin air. I was amazed as well I could never do that before, but ever since Itachi gave me that tattoo I could do a lot more. Then I realized that the black glow that went from Itachi into me was some of his power!

"Taki" I looked towards Iruka-sensei

"How'd you do that?'' I shrugged

"I'm not really sure, ever since Itachi gave me this mark" I turned and moved my hair so everyone could see,

"I was able to do these kind of things" I explained sadly,

"He transferred some of his power into me" I said.

I was shaking all over thinking back to all that pain. I was frozen with fear when everything all around me went red again, I saw Itachi's crimson red eyes stare into mine. I fell to my knees as everything went back to normal, Iruka rushed to my side.

"Did he use Mangekyro on you?" he whispered so no one else could hear,

"Yes" I whispered back.

He nodded and helped me stand up, I walked to my seat all eyes on me. Rock Lee and the rest of the boys except Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sasuke were all hearts and were drooling. I silently sat down and smiled up at Naruto, he was stunned probably thinking how I could smile at a time like this, I looked at Sasuke but he glared at me and turned away from me. I was stunned but saw Naruto look at me with worried eyes so I turned my frown into a goofy grin.

"Ok so team are" Iruka pulled out a scroll

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno"

Naruto's face lit up. He had a big crush on Sakura. But Sakura banged her head on her table, as I did too.

"Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka continued,

Naruto slammed his head on the table and Sakura cheered,

"And Taki Mizuki" Iruka finished,

Naruto and I cheered but Sakura kept slamming her head on the table.

"Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to have a complete loser on my team" Naruto shouted,

"Well Naruto the Hokage wanted the top student with the lowest student which sorry to say this but is you Naruto" Iruka-sensei said.

When he was done my team and I stayed behind because this is where we were going to meet our new sensei.

"Hey Taki, lets pull a prank on the sensei" Naruto said holding up an eraser with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sure it'll be hilarious" I laughed

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

I put the eraser on the door hedge and waited.

"You guys shouldn't do that" Sakura scolded

"Shut up you Baka I hear footsteps" I whispered.

The door opened and the eraser fell on our sensei's head,

"He actually fell for it!" I laughed,

Naruto and I were on the ground holding our stomachs as we laughed.

"I'm sorry sensei I told them not to do it" Sakura sucked up

"Teacher's pet" I growled as I got up.

"So far I hate you all" the man said,

He had silver hair that was spiked to the right, he had one black eye his other eye was covered by his forehead protector that was slanted. A blue mask also covered his neck, nose and mouth. He wore a Jouinin suit.

"Awe sensei that's not very nice" I said cutely.

"Let's go to the roof" he did hand signs and used transportation jutsu and disappeared leaving behind grey smoke, I did the same.

Sensei was surprised when I appeared in front of him,

"How'd you do that?" he asked amazed.

Before I could again explain the others jumped on the roof, we all sat down.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay I'm Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, my dream and goal is also nothing" he said

"Okay you blonde one you first" he pointed to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are eating ramen with Taki, pulling pranks with Taki, hanging out with Taki, my dislikes are Sasuke, my dream is to become the greatest ninja ever, and my goal is to become Hokage"

"Believe it" Naruto explained,

"Ok you pink haired girl" Kakashi pointed toward Sakura,

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno my likes are.."

She looked at Sasuke,

"My dislikes are Naruto and Taki, my dream is…"

She looked at Sasuke again

"My goal is to…"

She again looked at Sasuke.

"Okay you, black haired boy"

"Hn"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, my likes are well I don't have any, my dislikes are Naruto, my older brother, my dream is to rebuild my clan, my goal is to kill a certain someone" Sasuke growled,

He was consumed by revenge and hatred, Itachi blinded him.

"You girl your next" Kakashi looked at me with interest,

"I'm Taki Mizuki, my likes are hanging out with Naruto, pulling pranks with Naruto, eating ramen with Naruto, going shopping with Ino and Hinata and TenTen, playing with Akamaru with Kiba, looking at bugs with Shino, looking at the clouds with Shikamaru, watching TV with Choji, training with Neji, learning some moves from Rock Lee, and cooking for Sasuke" I explained

"My dislikes are my older brother, Itachi, fan girls, my dream is to find a certain someone, and my goal is to become the greatest Kucinich ever" I grinned at Sasuke but he just glared and turned away.

"Okay well tomorrow we'll start training" Kakashi yawned and used Substitution Jutsu and left.

I got up and ran to the edge of the roof.

"Taki be careful" Naruto warned,

I looked at him and smiled, I let myself fall off the roof, I heard Naruto and the others run after me. I did back flips and landed softly on the ground, I looked up at the roof where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were looking down at me.

"Catch you later Naruto" I waved and ran home,


	11. Chapter 11

When I got home I saw that my front door was open. I pulled out my katana and slowly entered, all was quiet but then I heard someone shift to my right, I threw a kunai at the noise but it was reflected. "Nice job there sis" Zane appeared,

His hair was longer and tied in a ponytail, his nails were polished black, he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it, and had a scar over his right eye,

"Awe did someone hurt your pretty little face?" I said in a baby voice,

He sneered and threw shuriken at me but I reflected them with my katana.

"Nice I see you've got stronger" Zane smirked evilly.

I charged at him, katana held up high.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared and sliced at him,

He laughed and dodged. He threw a kunai at my shoulder, I did a back flip but it still hit my shoulder. I cried out in pain,

"Taki!"

I heard Naruto run in. he gasped when he saw me and Zane, I yanked the kunai out and held my shoulder as blood poured out. My breathing became heavy and my heart started beating faster.

"TAKI!"

Naruto ran to my side, my Mark started burning.

"Taki your Mark is glowing" Naruto gasped,

I stood up and felt my eyes burn. Naruto pulled out a kunai, ready to attack my older traitor brother, I stretched my arm out in front of him

"Stop he's my burden to bare, I'll kill him" I snickered.

I closed my eyes did some hand signs and snapped open my eyes,

"Sharingan" I whispered.

"What" Zane gasped

"But you're not a Uchiha"

He held up a kunai in defense, I laughed evilly

"Looks like Itachi didn't tell you" I snarled and did more hand signs,

"He gave me some of his power" I closed my eyes

"Mangekyro!" I summoned and opened my eyes.

I looked right at Zane and he was instantly caught in my jutsu. Everything around us was blood red, I continued to stare at Zane. I summoned a clone and it threw a kunai at Zane. He tried to move but couldn't and was hit in the head then my clone started to throw shuriken at him and it pierced him everywhere. Blood splattered everywhere, he screamed in pain.

"Taki!"

I heard Naruto shout

"Taki!"

"Stop your killing him!" he shouted

"Good he deserves to die!"

"I'll make him suffer" I snarled,

"Your acting like Itachi!" a new voice shouted

"Kakashi?"

"Yea its me"

I released the jutsu and looked teary eyed at Kakashi,

"I'm a monster" I sobbed and fell into Kakashi's arms,

"Your not a monster" he said quietly.

He stroked my hair and held me closer,

"Naruto go inform the Hokage"

I heard Naruto run off. I peaked a look at Zane, he was lying lifeless on the ground with a blank stare in his eyes.

"Did I kill him?" I asked,

"No, he's just in a coma" Kakashi confirmed.

I nodded into his chest, he picked me up in his arms bridal style and walked out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the Hokage's office" he replied.


	12. Chapter 12

We entered the room, Naruto, Asuma-sensei, Guy-sensei, Kunrai-sensei, and Iruka-sensei were all in the Hokage's office. The Hokage was sitting in his chair looking concerned, Kakashi-sensei set me down on a couch near a window.

"I have sent Anbus to capture Zane and take him to the hospital until further notice" the Hokage explained,

Everyone nodded, the Hokage turned toward me

"They no where she lives now" the Hokage pointed out

"Taki can live with me" Naruto insisted.

The Hokage shook his head

"It will be too dangerous"

"But why?" Naruto complained

"If Itachi gave some of his power to Taki then he must want her for a reason" the Hokage glanced at me.

"You mean Sharingan and Mangekyro was from Itachi?" Naruto gasped,

The Hokage nodded.

"She can stay with me, Hokage" Kakashi spoke up, his eyes were filled with concern.

"Taki?"

I looked up

"Is that alright with you?"

I nodded looking at my new adopted father. Kakashi. He signed some papers and then scooped me up, I decided that I would change my name from Taki Mizuki to Taki Hatake, Kakashi-sensei's last name. He led me to a spare room,

"The Anbus grabbed your things and I put them here in the closet" Kakashi explained

I nodded, smiling. I tucked myself in and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to singing birds. I got up, got dressed in my ninja outfit, I opened the door and ate some ramen then used Transportation Jutsu and teleported to the training grounds, where my team. Team 7. Was sup post to meet.

"Taki!" Sakura yelled,

I appeared in front of her and scared her half to death. She was on the ground and I was laughing my butt off.

"Taki!" Naruto yelled

"Look out!"

I was tackled by something huge, heavy and furry. I cried out as it started licking me, I looked clearly at it, it was a 5 foot wolf with black fur.

"Ah calm down boy" I ordered the wolf,

It stopped licking me and got off. Clearly it was a boy or else it wouldn't have gotten off.

"Good boy" I sighed as I got up brushing any dirt off of me.

I looked at the wolf

"You're a big dog aren't you" I laughed

He barked and he grew smaller until he was the size of a puppy.

"Oh so you're a ninja wolf" I picked him up and sat him on my head,

"I'll call you Shadow" I smiled up at him.

"Awe he's so adorable!" Sakura said in awe,

Deep down I really liked Sakura but she got so very annoying sometimes.

"So I heard your now Kakashi-sensei's daughter" Sasuke snickered,

I was really getting tired of his attitude.

"Yea what about it" I snarled,

"Where is my dad anyway?" I asked using the word dad,

He said I could do that and I told him he could refer me as his daughter. 45 minutes later my dad or Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison,

"Hah yea sorry, I saw a poor kitten in need of some help" Kakashi lied

"Your such a liar!" Naruto shouted,

Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Okay on to business" Kakashi pulled out 3 bells,

"If you can take these bells from me then you become ninjas'' he explained,

"How can we all pass if there ONLY 3 bells!" Naruto yelled,

"The one who doesn't get a bell goes back to the Academy" Kakashi-sensei continued.

"Okay start!"


	13. Chapter 13

Me, Sakura, and Sasuke jumped and hid behind some bushes but Naruto charged at Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, crouched down his 2 fingers pointed up at Naruto's butt.

"1000 tons of Fury!" Kakashi blasted Naruto up into a tree.

"I know what we have to do" I said but when I turned my head to look at Sasuke and Sakura they were gone.

I sighed and went to find Sakura, she was walking wondrously around.

"Sakura"

I ran over to her,

"What" she asked rudely

"We need to work together to get the bells" I told her,

"No way I'm sticking with my Sasuke" she ran off to find Sasuke.

I found Naruto climbing down the tree,

"Naruto we need to work together to get the bells" I repeated

"No thanks I'm doing it on my own"

Naruto ran off to find Kakashi-sensei. I heard a scream that sounded very familiar

"Sakura!"

I ran to where the scream came from. Sakura was passed out on the ground, and in the ground was Sasuke's head. I burst out laughing,

"Did the great Uchiha become trapped" I teased,

"Hn just help me out" he snarled.

I walked in front of him,

"Earth style: Earth shatter jutsu!"

I slammed my hands on the ground and the earth started rumbling, the ground around Sasuke broke and he climbed out. He walked right past me and checked on Sakura,

"What no thanks?"

Ever since the day I confessed about Itachi Sasuke acted like a jerk towards me.

"Thanks" he muttered

"Sasuke we have to work together"

"No thanks" he interrupted

"I don't need a loser to help me" he walked into the shadows,

I went over to Sakura and placed my hands above her. They started glowing a light see through green, I healed her minor wounds. Deep down I cared for Sakura, if only she wasn't a fan girl.

"Taki?" she sat up with my help,

"Ah my wounds are gone" she looked up at me, surprised.

"Taki did you do this?" she asked,

I smiled

"Of course I'll protect you anytime" I grinned at her.

She sniffled,

"Ah don't cry"

She tackled me into a big hug. I laughed, as she cried,

"You promise?" she asked her voice muffled,

"Count on it, why would I not protect someone I care deeply about"

She sat up,

"But I was so mean to you"

I shook my head

"That was the past" I grinned

"I learned that you should never hold on to the past"

I stood up and offered her my hand.

She smiled up at me,

"You're my best friend Taki" she took my hand,

"And you are my best friend Sakura"

I pulled her up,

"Okay lets work together" she cheered.

We ran to the opening where Kakashi-sensei was reading one of his perverted books, Naruto was in a net that was hanging from a tree.

"Sakura go and cut Naruto down, I'll handle Kakashi-sensei" She nodded,

"Sakura"

She turned towards me once more,

"Stay safe" I pleaded,

She giggled

"Of course" and ran off.

"Made friends with Sakura I see" Kakashi said getting into fighting position

"Scared of getting into a fight with Itachi junior?'' I teased as I got into the clearing,

Shadow jumped down from my head. I pulled out my katana 'Fang' and activated Sharingan. I made a clone and charged Kakashi-sensei, my clone attacked him while I snuck behind him and grabbed the bells then quickly made a Substitution bells before he would notice and placed them where the real ones were. I hid the bells behind my back and deactivated my clone. I jumped in front of him and smirked as I held up the three bells. He laughed and grabbed the fake ones

"Sorry wrong ones" he snickered.

I tossed the bells at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke whom have come and watched. The bells poofed into grey smoke, Kakashi's eyes grew bigger. I giggled

"Sorry dad but we win" me and Sakura cheered.

"Taki you fail" Kakashi-sensei sadly,

"What!" Sakura and Naruto,

My eyes widened in shock .


End file.
